1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to sports and golf accessories, and more particularly, an apparatus for cleaning golf clubs.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical golf course is usually watered at least once a day and sometimes more often during the intense heat of summer. When a round is played, the golfer usually uses his irons more than the driving clubs. All clubs except the putter have grooves cut along the hitting face of the club head to impart spin to the ball when struck.
The spin is advantageous for directional control of the ball. A skilled player can shape the curve of a golf shot to avoid a hazard and then curve back the ball toward the pin. Spin also aids in controlling the distance the ball flies. So it is important that the grooves of the club head be kept free of dirt and debris.
Dirt is typically picked up and embedded in the grooves of the club head. When an iron shot is struck correctly, the top portion of the ground is shaved off creating a divot. The courteous golfer replaces the shaved portion of sod in the hole just created but then has to deal with the mess he's just made of the club face. Normally the golfer uses a combination of tools to clean the face—a stiff brush and a towel. The brush is used to remove dirt, sand, grass etc., from the grooves and the towel is then used to clean the flat portion of the face. Since the ground may be wet from watering (or after a rain shower), the towel also clears off any moisture that may cling to the surface of the golf club head.
Usually after a few such cleanings, the towel begins to retain both moisture and dirt from the previous cleanings. On wet days, the towel becomes saturated very quickly and it becomes difficult for the golfer to keep his hands dry. The towel will also impart some of the moisture to the glove the golfer wears. Moisture may also get transferred to the club grips, making the holding of the club during striking difficult. Golfers have been known to lose their grip entirely, sometimes throwing the club farther than the ball.
Therefore, a need exists for techniques to permit a golfer to clean golf clubs thoroughly without the drawbacks described above.